Un léger retard
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Neji attend Tenten, et part à sa  recherche une demiheure après l'heure fixée. Or, il la trouve en tête à tête avec nul autre qu'Uchiwa Sasuke... Et il perd le contrôle de luimême. RomanceHumour.


Un léger retard…

Neji commençait à s'énerver. Il consultait sa montre à intervalle régulier, et constatait à chaque fois que Tenten était en retard au rendez-vous. Il lui avait pourtant envoyé un message, en lui disant de le retrouver devant le terrain d'entraînement à six heures précises, or, il était la demie passée. Et le jeune Hyûga n'aimait pas attendre.

Il marchait de long en large, les dents serrées, ruminant son mécontentement : au moment précis où il s'était décidé à lui parler, voilà qu'elle ne se montrait pas. Il donna un coup de poing furieux contre un arbre, et se décida : puisqu'elle tardait, il allait devoir aller la chercher ! Il se dirigea à pas rapides vers le centre de Konoha, où il savait que bientôt feu sa coéquipière habitait.

Il croisa quelques amis, qui tous s'arrêtèrent pour lui parler, mais il se contenta de les saluer de la main et de presser le pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se montrer sociable. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue qui menait au palais de l'Hokage, et s'arrêta net en apercevant le stand d'Ichiraku.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait Tenten, riant en face de personne d'autre que Uchiwa Sasuke. Le glaçon lui-même avait un sourire en coin, et ses propos devaient sembler follement drôle à la jeune fille qui le fixait avec des yeux brillants. Le sang de Neji ne fit qu'un tour. Personne n'avait le droit de faire naître cette expression sur le visage de la jeune femme. Et surtout pas cet égoïste psychofrigide à l'éventail !

Il traversa la rue en deux enjambées, et Tenten ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque son ombre menaçante se profila par-dessus la table du stand. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû sentir son aura meurtrière. Elle leva un sourcil, et demanda doucement à son équipier :

« Salut, Neji, ça va ? »

Exaspéré par son culot, l'Hyûga s'appuya contre la table, et demanda en gardant son calme de surface :

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas daigné venir à mon rendez-vous ?

-Ton rendez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est amusant, cela ressemblait plutôt à une convocation… »

Neji tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait écrit sur le rouleau… Quelque chose comme : « Trouve toi à 6H à l'endroit habituel, merci. », il lui semblait.

« Eh bien figure toi que je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, Hyûga. L'invitation de Sasuke était bien plus aimable, je dois dire… J'ai donc agi en conséquence ! »

Le sourire de l'Uchiwa insupportait carrément Neji, qui grinça des dents. L'idée que Tenten, qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et avec qui il travaillait puisse lui préférer ce type lui était insupportable. D'autant plus que cela survenait au moment précis où il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour…

« Et, vois-tu, continuait Tenten, je préférais venir manger tranquillement ici plutôt que de passer tout un entraînement à me faire taper dessus par toi. Excuse moi de ne pas être masochiste. »

Neji la dévisagea, et remarqua la lueur de défi au fond des yeux de la jeune femme. Il la fixa d'un air toujours furieux, et marmonna :

« Qui avait parlé de te taper dessus ?

-Eh bien, quand tu mentionnes un entraînement c'est généralement comme ça que ça finit, j'ai remarqué ça…

-Je n'ai pas parlé d'entraînement !

-Et « l'endroit habituel », c'est le terrain, non ? Bon. Alors, sois gentil, laisse moi tranquille, j'aimerais finir mon déjeuner en paix. »

Finir son déjeuner en paix signifiait évidemment en tête à tête avec Sasuke. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais semblait trouver la situation clairement divertissante. Neji le toisa :

« Quelque chose t'amuse, Uchiwa ?

-Hn. »

L'homme aux yeux de perle se pencha vers lui, et murmura de façon à ce que Sasuke seul puisse l'entendre :

« Je te déconseille une quelconque tentative… romantique… avec Tenten. D'abord, par expérience, je te prédis que c'est voué à l'échec… D'autres ont essayé avant toi…

-Ah ? Tu t'es pris un vent, Hyûga ? »

Le jeune homme prit le brun à la gorge, lui faisant heurter le mur, derrière lui. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'exclamation étranglée de Tenten.

-Non, grogna-t-il, mais crois-moi, même Hatake s'y est cassé les dents… Et de toutes façons, quand bien même tu parviendrais à tes fins, ajouta-t-il encore plus bas, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu aies besoin d'un dentier… Et peut-être même de béquilles… »

Il le lâcha, le laissant retomber dans sa chaise, et fit demi-tour, pâle et à bout de nerfs.

« Je ne voulais pas te voir pour m'entraîner, Tenten. »

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, sans jeter un regard en arrière à l'Uchiwa ou à son équipière. Il retraversa la rue, puis la place principale, et ce fut là seulement qu'il s'aperçut que Tenten lui avait emboîté le pas, lorsqu'elle lui agrippa le bras et le força à lui faire face :

« Ca te prend souvent ! Vas-y ! Frappe mes amis, ne te gêne pas !

-Depuis quand es-tu « amie » avec lui !

-Tu as quelque chose contre Sasuke ?

-Contre lui ? Laisse-moi réfléchir, à part qu'il collectionne les fangirls, qu'il est égoïste et ne se soucie absolument pas des sentiments des gens ? Grâce à lui, Sakura a déprimé pendant des années, et combien d'autres ! Tu veux rejoindre les rangs ?

-Et en quoi es-tu différent ? »

Cela l'arrêta net. Tenten, elle, en fut galvanisée :

« Tu as autant de fangirls que lui, tu n'es pas tellement plus altruiste, ce me semble ! Il n'y a qu'à voir à quoi je sers : je suis une machine à s'entraîner, pour toi ! Je ne suis même pas sure que tu m'ais jamais vue comme un être humain ! Alors excuse moi, mais quand Sasuke m'invite au restaurant pour me demander un avis à propos de Sakura… J'accepte ! »

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la jeune femme tourna les talons. La seconde d'après, Neji se trouvait devant elle, une main tendue pour la stopper. Les traits tendus, il déclara :

« Au moins aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas seulement à moi. »

Il tira une boîte de son paquetage et la lui tendit :

« Je n'ai pas trouvé d'occasion pour te l'offrir auparavant. Joyeux anniversaire, Tenten. »

Tenten, interloquée, prit la boîte. Son anniversaire était passé depuis deux mois. Elle avait été blessée à l'extrême lorsqu'il avait été le seul à ignorer l'événement. A présent, il la regardait avec cette expression douce, et pourtant si intense qu'elle avait surprise une fois par hasard sur son visage, et elle ne la comprenait pas. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'alors, il avait été trop timide pour lui offrir son cadeau…

Neji Hyûga ? Timide ? Voilà un nouveau concept…

Elle ouvrit le paquet avec des doigts tremblants. D'habitude, ses amis lui offraient des armes, des shurikens, des rouleaux, des outils de mission. Aussi fut-elle aussi étonnée que ravie lorsqu'elle comprit que Neji n'avait pas versé dans le banal. Elle plongea les doigts dans le paquet, et en retira doucement un diadème doré, avec une pierre bleutée au centre.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres :

« C'est magnifique, Neji ! Mais… Je n'aurai jamais d'occasion de le porter…»

Il eut un petit sourire.

« Je fournis également l'occasion. Mon oncle organise un bal dans une semaine pour fêter la prise de fonction d'Hinata. Voudrais-tu m'y accompagner ?

-Je… Je…

-En revanche, ajouta-t-il, un diadème se porte les cheveux détachés… »

Les yeux de Tenten s'agrandirent : « Et tu oses dire n'avoir pas pensé à toi ? Hyûga Neji ! Avoue tout de suite que tu cherchais une cavalière et que tu as envie de me voir les cheveux détachés !

-Peut-être… Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement, d'une certaine façon, à quoi que je songe, tu envahies toujours mes pensées…

-Je…Que…

-Je t'aime, Tenten. Et je ne veux pas te voir à moins de vingt mètres de Uchiwa Sasuke.

-Mais, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il voulait un avis à propos de Sakura !

-N'importe, souffla le jeune Hyûga, en te voyant, il serait capable de changer d'avis… »

Ses bras se refermèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme, et il l'attira à lui, effleurant doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Elle rit doucement en se laissant aller :

« Eh bien, je vais être obligée de sortir avec toi : après tout, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive des misères à Sasuke, si tu allais t'énerver…

-Si tu dis encore une fois son nom, je… »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Tenten, et bientôt, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensèrent à l'Uchiwa, qui dut se débrouiller tout seul pour parler à Sakura.

Le destin est dur avec les glaçons psychofrigides !

°°°°°

Un petit oneshot un peu spécial, certes, mais je me suis bien amusée ! En espérant que vous aussi

Takara Hatake


End file.
